conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer
Biography Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer was born on April 28, 1982 in New York City, New York. Kaitlyn was raised in a suburban neighborhood as a Roman Catholic. In 1987 her parents changed religion and joined a cult. Kaitlyn quickly developed a militant personality and became involved in self education and learned much in the fields of politics and the world. In 1994 her parents divorced, her father left the cult and she moved with him. She became a top student at her schools and joined political clubs and school governments by 1997. She graduated from high school in 2000 as salutatorian (second place to valedictorian). Rise To Power After September 11, 2001 Kaitlyn founded a website dedicated to raising awareness of issues at home and abroad, promoting vigilance in the community and in government. Noticing the levels of corruption in the government rising, she began a campaign to restore a free America. She spoke with Congressmen and Senators about various issues in the United States but none would listen. In May 2002, Kaitlyn began to speak with state governments about the crisis and managed to talk New York State into agreeing to join the campaign to restore the United States. With New York State at her side, other state governors were talked to and soon New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Delaware and Pennsylvania joined. In October 2002, talks about a new nation and secedition from the union broke out and tensions in the United States rose. Rhode Island, Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Ohio, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan and Maryland soon agreed to a new union and the fifteen states agreed to a government drawn up by Kaitlyn and the New York State governor. On January 11, 2003 Kaitlyn Spencer spoke before Congress and the Senate concerning the issues in the United States. Many officials ignored her comments. Stories broke out in the news and America became divided. The citizens of the fifteen seceding states sided with the decision to secede. The United Nations was called by Kaitlyn aid in making a deal for seceding. On February 20, 2003 the United States and the new union agreed to terms set by the United Nations and on July 4th 2003, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer was announced President of the new nation of Everett and the nation was declared independent. Controversy President Spencer is the most controversial President in Everetti-American history. This is because of her infamous way of speaking in speeches, comments at press conferences and attitude toward other nations and the United Nations and her attitude in general. Foreign Relations President Spencer speaks in an unofficial manner. All politicians speak in an official and respectable manner. Kaitlyn is down to Earth, very direct yet sarcastic and speaks as if she was speaking among personal friends and buddies. The youth of the nation support her fully because of her own youth, her way of speaking, her controversial attitude and her support for liberties and freedom of the young and future generations of the country. Her comments since her Presidency in 2003 have offended the governments of Iran, Iraq (not Iraqistan), United Kingdom of Arab Emirates, Jordan, Syria, Russia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Somalia, Indonesia, the United Nations, North Korea, the United States (under the Bush Administration), United Kingdom, Australia, Philippines, Mexico, and Venezuela, to name a few. She has resorted to name calling government officials such as the former Iranian President (a "dumbass") and Chechnyan President ("stupid terrorist criminal"). Kim Jong Il was called an "angry midget". Her comments aren't the only controversy. Affiliations After the 2008 Scientology incident, President Spencer awarded the internet group Anonymous with the Everetti Medal of Valor & Vigilance. This resulted in the outed information that the President had repeatedly visited some of Anonymous' websites and taken part in various internet incidents including Anonymous' infamous "Pedo-Baiting" tactics in which Anonymous users would pretend to be young children and attract online predators in raids of chat rooms. The predators ignorantly gave out their personal information to the pedo-baiters and were then either harassed viciously by Anonymous or the sex offender's information was sent to the FBI and CTTF. It is reported that the President has taken part in multiple raids which has resulted in the arrest of over 35 sex offenders, all caught through tactics performed by Spencer herself. Anonymous is widely known for its cyber terrorism of other websites, people and companies both illegal and some legal vigilante attacks. This damaged Spencer's reputation among the older adult community but greatly boosted that of the youth, computer nerd generations (both adult and youth) and among the Everetti male population. Her involvement in raids also boosted her reputation among the military and law enforcement communities. Stats *Name: Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer *Age: 26 *DoB: April 28, 1982 *Ethnicity: White/Caucasian/Native American *Orientation: Undisclosed (Reportedly Straight) *Martial Status: Single *Religion: Atheist *Languages: English, Spanish (currently learning) & French *Hometown: White Plains, New York *Current Home: Everett City, New York *Education: **High School NYS Regents Diploma **Federal College Criminal Justice BS Diploma (Graduated during Presidency) *Years In Office: 6 Core Beliefs *Gay Marriage: YES *Abortion: Partial *Death Penalty: YES *Torture Methods: Partial *Stem Cell Research: YES *Nuclear Weapons: NO *Equal Rights: YES *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Partial *Assisted Suicide: Partial *Criminal Rights: NO *Foreign Interference: Partial *Gun Rights: YES *Vigilantism: YES *Freedom of Speech: YES *Freedom of Religion: YES *Freedom of Expression: YES *Freedom of Choice: YES *Freedom of Press: Partial *Right To Protest/Assemble: YES *Right To Privacy: YES Category:Union of Everett Category:Individuals